Talk:Swirling Aura
Past Discussion This appears to not ever block flare. So I'm not sure what they mean by magical projectile. --Fyren 19:55, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps they mean enchanced arrows, (in which case it's a bit of a misnomer to say magical projectiles) or maybe it's a bug with Flare or Swirling Aura? Have you tried it with other magic based projectiles such as Water Trident, Ice Spear or Stone Daggers? If none of these get blocked it probably safe to assume it's a bug with Swirling Aura (or it's working properly and we are defining 'magical projectile' incorrectly).--William Blackstaff 20:37, 18 November 2005 (UTC) Recent Discussion I think they mean staff/wand/cane/etc attacks with magical projectiles. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.84.230.131 ( ) 20:03, 1 May 2006. :Once upon a time, this skill gave a 75% chance to block magical projectiles (flare etc) as well as attacks, and was therefore useful. Now it's just a crappy '50% block' skill that you can use every 60 seconds for 10 energy. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.228.213.36 ( ) 02:25, 5 July 2006. ::With Nightfall, I'll bet this is buffed to "all ranged attacks", since with Spears as well as arrows, it's rather outdated.Labmonkey 06:09, 10 October 2006 (CDT) wanding Does this skill still block wanding attacks? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:47, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Useless in PvP but... I'd imagine this would work rather well in running as an ele. This skill is a joke. Compare it with "Shields Up!". It's inferior in every possible way. 213.84.230.131 09:29, 6 January 2007 (CST) shocking skill, needs a big buff to make recharge oeverlap with length of enchantment, or else increase to 75%. No point taking it as it is atm88.106.131.8 11:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) I vote for this skill to get LAME status. :Why would this be good for a runner, 50% block for around half the time isn't worth a slot. Take a look at Armor of Frost, Armor of Mist (also gives 33% speed buff), or storm djinn's if there isn't points to spend in water magic. M s4 I've been playing for over a year and never knew this skill existed. :LMAO!^^ Me too! I took a look at the LAME category, and suddenly I see Swirling Aura. I've never seen this skill being used, equipped or anything lol. Copper Elf 05:57, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::I first heard of this skill about a week ago on Izzy's talk page on the official wiki. I've been playing this game for about 20months now, this skill SERIOUSLY sucks. 58.110.136.169 10:48, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::When this skill was first designed it was supposed to be able to block magical projectiles like flare or lightning orb, but it never worked otherwise it would have been be a nice skill. TheDrunkenHobo 09:50, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I found it usefull. It can stop (well %50 of the time) a ranger from interupting, or just dealing damage. StatMan 17:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I think they should either double the effect length or drastically lower the recharge. Leeroythefeared 12:21, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Wow Shields up vs Swirling: Energy Cost: Equal Recharge: Shields up Cast: Shields up Block: Equal Extra effects: Shields up Downtime: Shields up Removability: Shields up Attribute Linked to: Shields up Ability to effect mroe than one: Shields up There is no way at all, not even in one way, that swirling aura is better than Shields up lol, not even one.-- The Gates Assassin 06:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :And what did we learn from this? Nothing, cause we all knew this sucked ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::You forgot Duration! 07:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I never looked at this skill TBH. Even when I was a complete noob, litterally day one, I thought "Wow, this is bad as hell"-- The Gates Assassin 01:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::So. Ahem, Critical Defense blocks the same magic projectiles as Shields Up does Kappa killing, eh and then some. We're not even going to talk about the recharge and duration. So... uhm. Yeah. What is this skill? 00:58, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Magical projectiles? You can't block lightning orb.-- The Gates Assassin 02:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: AFAIK you can't block projectile spells like Flare and Ice Spear either with this thing? 11:34, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::'Course you cant. No spell can be blocked. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, it's hard to compare to a skill of a class as vastly different as W. If your investing in water only for this skill it's pretty foolish. Also maybe not the best use of points to invest highly in tactics for just the one shout (be better off without either skill). You can also keep this skill up infinitely with Glyph of Renewal which only effects spells. Depending on positioning, your E may only be being hit by projectiles (referring more to pve for that last comment). Ok, but even with all those arguements for Swirling aura, I agree it's still lame as H-E-Double-hockey-sticks. --Mooseyfate 21:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Not disagreeing with you that this skill isn't worth its 8kb icon, but remember that there is also attribute to consider. An E/N carrying water and sub in curses for enchant removal cound not use "Shields Up!" In that case, since necros have no blocking, and the ele has no other choice, If blocking is a must, then the ele skill would trump the warior one out of availability because the enchant removal is necesary, so the warrior secondary is impossible. Having your skills in your primary profession allows for greater versatility with efect and with choice of secondaries. I.E. Allowing for the E/N to have blocking and enchant removal. :Allow the Ele to have a team olol? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::@unsigned, It's only good to have certain skills like that if the skill is offensive in some way. Expose Defenses was better than Rigor Mortis because sins didn't have to give up IAS for it. Monks can't give sins IAS. Monks however can give blocking.-- The Gates Assassin 18:05, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Is Anet ever gonna re-design this skill? Not even a Water Elementalist would waste a skill space on this. I'd say if anet add little extra on this such as PLUS +1 or +2 Water Magic attribute and keep the rest of the function the same, then I would imagine Water Ele, at least myself start using it. Nikaido25Nikaido25 :Even then it's complete shit, tbh. A lot of downtime, and not hard to interrupt if something becomes so absurdly powerful by +2 Water Magic. A better option would be Glyph of Elemental Power >.>" --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::maybe change it to 10 or 15 energy 50% block to attacks recharge 20 sec(at 14 water magic a 15 sec enchantment)--WoTU 00:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::: 75 or 100% chance to block ranged attack skills would be a big step up. White damage is much less of a concern than all the irritating interrupt Shots, and a 1-in-2 chance to still be shut down doesn't help squat because Rangers seem to roll loaded dice. :P -- AudreyChandler 17:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::(as opposed to black damage.) Yea, this skill is garbage. Like someone else said, "Day one i knew this skill was crap."--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 17:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: lol. "White damage" is a verbal habit left over from playing WoW, where your autoattack hits pop up as white numbers and special attacks pop up as yellow numbers. But, oops, checking just now reminds me that GW just makes it all yellow. Which I should probably have been aware of by now... ::::: oh, right, um, Swirling Aura... it... well, you can solo-kill Master of Interrupts easier. /thumbsup -- AudreyChandler 19:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC)